


Passione

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Bleach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: passione<br/>Fandom: Bleach,<br/>Prompt: Jaegerjaques Grimmjow/Kurosaki Ichigo, 69<br/>Parole: 106 OpenOffice</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passione

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: passione  
> Fandom: Bleach,  
> Prompt: Jaegerjaques Grimmjow/Kurosaki Ichigo, 69  
> Parole: 106 OpenOffice

Non erano in grado di fermarsi, non potevano smettere di darsi piacere reciproco.  
Si leccavano, si succhiavo, incapaci di resistere a quell’atroce voglia.  
Erano uniti in una morsa fatta di un desiderio irrefrenabile che non si sarebbe mai placato, nemmeno dopo che uno dei avrebbe eiaculato nella bocca dell’altro.  
Si volevano, si bravano, erano affamati dell’altro.  
Cosa contava se uno fosse uno shinigami e l’altro un espada? Per loro due non aveva la benché minima importanza, non più ormai.  
Quell’atroce voglia avevano abbattuto tutti i limiti, tutte quelle barriere che dovevano esserci fra nemici.  
Tutto quello era stato demolito e ormai li univa solo la passione. 


End file.
